Why he doesn't have a quirk
by FanfictSaidMyNAmeIsTaken
Summary: Izuku Midoriya have awaken his quirk in a young age. No one notice it nor he is aware of having one. In time of need he used it for good and lost it forever. How guilty Arthur is. Cardverse!Arthur and Small!Deku


A three year old Midoriya Izuku have awaken his quirk. It was something that his surrounding have not seen or have ever been observed despite the whole variety of their society has. It was overlooked very well and Izuku also have no idea about it.

The first time he was aware of it was he a month away from his fourth birthday. It was on the presence of a friend that his friend Kaachan did not know of.

His name was Arthur and two years older. He has lime green eyes that reminds him of a slime toy his mom have once gifted him and blond hair that he still can't decide if have a hint of brown or not. They played when Kaachan can't and they are happy with each other's company, his mom approves of him too.

He is from a family that lives in another country a few years back. Arthur's mom and Izuku's mom are friends when they are children and they hope that their children will also be friends.

They were on the park that was near of Izuku's house at that day and the other children were not yet around. Their parents are at the moment not around because apparently Arthur's mom forgot something and Inko offered her help in finding it. Of course the two didn't left without giving them caution about strangers and like, and told them if they aren't back in an hour at most they should head to Izuku's house and wait fo them there.

Without any other people around them, the whole playground was theirs at that moment.Without care for the world they played to their hearts content. Izuku was very happy at that time.

Suddenly something just happened to Arthur, he fainted. Izuku hurriedly to his side and put him to his lap like how his mother did when he unknowingly sleep from exhaustion. There was no adults nearby and Arthur looked really tired so he just assumed that he is just like him at times. When he woke up his lime eyes became emerald coloured ones. He seems to be in a trance and Izuku cannot snap him out of it.

Without much thought than to help him, Izuku place his hand over Arthur's head as his hand have glowed. He didn't notice it as he thought if he cover his friend's eyes it would turn back to normal like how his mom's face do when they play peek-a-boo.

It seems to have worked and Arthur's eyes did somehow turn to normal. But something seems to have changed in him and Izuku have not caught it well.

Sighing in relief he touched Arthur's face who is staring at his face.

"Nee Arthur are you okay now?" The young Izuku asked when his friend is seems to be now responsive.

"Ah! I'm now okay Izuku." Arthur said as he sat up. "I'm sorry if that suddenly happened."

"It's okay!" Izuku beams and flashed his white teeth. He too satup and hold Arthur's hand. "Next time tell me if you're sleepy so that we can take a nap together! I was worried when you suddenly fell and mom is not around to put us in warm blankets."

"Yeah next time." Arthur smiled too.

"Weird though..." Izuku said as he tilted his head as he looked around. "We have been here for a long time but mom is still not here. And the sun is still at the sky when it was supposed to be setting now?"

Arthur looked around and noticed the observations that Ikuzu have noted. He became increasingly tense the more he took the phenomenon that is happening to them. He looked at his watch to see how long it have been since they been there and to his surprise it was not moving.

"Izuku we need to get out of here." Arthur said as he have discovered that time have stopped and he knew too well of why.

"Why?" Ikuzu was confused why they need to go as it is still early going by the sun's current position.

"We-" A sound of tearing have rang in the silent park.

"No!" Arthur said with alarm as he rush away from the sound with Izuku in tow.

"What was that?" The adventurous spirit inside of Izuku took a look back of whatever it was.

Figures of something in black was coming out of the hole that the sound came from is the one they are running away from. They are formless and weird in the eyes of the young boy.

"-mn I didn't think they would come over so quickly." Arthur mumbled under his breath. He mumbled some series of words that Izuku didn't understand then saying. "And they are suppose not to drag others in this."

A portal came out and figures of blue came out. They kneeled to the blond and call out.

"Our Queen."

Arthur commanded them to protect them then they formed a protective circle around them as another tear came out and figures of black continues came out.

The formless entity then took form. They are like shadows of many different creatures. It was like a scene in a nightmare where they are just lurking, but here they are actively attacking their preys. The ones in blue protected them in every turn and Izuku watched in amazement of their skilled attacks and defenses.

Arthur also throw some attacks. He commanded the elements to vanquish the shadows.

"Woah! How cool!" The young Izuku was very excited with the scene unfolding infront of him. "Nee Arthur did I somehow also sleep and we share the same dream? Is this your quirk? I hope I'll also have mine and it will be the most awsome there it."

Eyes gleaming he turned to face is now pale faced friend. Arthur staggered and fell on his bum. His breath is rigged and hurried as if he have run a marathon and not a small run.

"Arthur are you okay?" Izuku was worried about his friend.

"Midoriya please run away." Arthur said in labored breath. He pushed Izuku in a clearing that the shadows have overlooked in attempt to stir him away from his own troubles."I can't hold them much longer. I am still cannot control my powers. They also cannot stay much longer."

"I won't run!" Izuku protested." I'll stay and protect you! I will be a hero and heroes don't leave people in need."

Izuku once again went infront of the weaken form of his friend. "And you are my friend! No way I'm leaving without you!"

In response to his desire to protect the latent power inside of him burned brighter and made itself known to the world. Bright blue light shined from him and illuminate to the whole area. The shadows creatures of darkness they are, run away upon the emergence of the light. As the last of them disappeared the light too vanished.

"See! They are no more!" Izuku turned and proudly showed the result of his resolve." I can protect you!"

Arthur instead of being happy showed an anguished face. He was afraid and now panicked of what his friend have showcased. He reached out and hugged the form his young hero and cried.

"You should have not done that!" The blond cried harder upon feeling the tender hand of Izuku responding to his embrace. "Now whatever you've shown them and is no longer yours. Your dream is now theirs and your power is no more."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku does not understand what his friend is sad about.

"Izuku those guys are thieves, the vilest of all thieves. They steal what shines so bright especially what drives people to excel and go on to life." Arthur grieves for his friend's future that is stolen from him. "It means you cannot be a hero for those shadows have 'stolen' your prospects to be one."

The blond mumbled they are after him so they should have stolen something from him. They should have not stolen from the innocents that is not even part of whatever grand scheme they are plotting for his kingdom.

"Why? Aren't I now a hero?" Izuku asked. "Didn't I save you like All Might does?"

"Yes you're a hero." Arthur said brokenhearted upon a simple child's questions. He vowed to honour the child's wish and make sure that he gets proper due to his merits of protecting him." Even if the whole world says you're not. You'll always be my hero. This I'll make sure."


End file.
